princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince (Sands of Time)
Prince was the only known son of the king Sharaman. Childhood Growing up in the palace of Babylon, the Prince was trained as a warrior and acrobat, yet he was also known for his kindness and good heart, often going out to speak with his people. The Prince's First Battle One year, the Prince travelled with his father to India where the Maharajah's Vizier promised the King the treasures of the land in exchange for his pick of the Maharajah's treasures. Sharaman accepted, and the Persians managed to conquer the Indians. Seeking his father's favour, the Prince snuck into the tresure vaults and stole the Dagger of Time which he was allowed to keep as a gift, angering the Vizier. Opening the Hourglass The victorious Persians stopped in Azad, where Sharaman decided to present the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time to it's Sultan. The Sultan marvelld at the glow within the Hourglass, and the Vizier claimed taht this was because of a marvel that lay within, which could only be unlocked by the Dagger. The Prince unlocked it, much to the glee of the Vizier, and unwittingly turned the entire court into Sand Monsters. The Grand Rewind Desperately trying to stop the infestation, the Prince took the Dagger of Time and met up with the now free Princess Farah, with whom he formed an uneasy alliance.The Prince and Farah passed through many dangers but finally they reached the Tower of Dawn where the Vizier kept the Hourglass with the Sands of Time. The Prince succeeded to put the Dagger of Time back in the Hourglass thus returning the Sands. This was followed by a grand rewind and the Prince found himself back in the war camp of his father's army at the gates of India. However, this time the Prince went to Farah's room and told her of the events that happened before the rewind. The Vizier came into the room and started to fight with the Prince. When the young hero defeated the traitor he returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. Pursued by the Dahaka Still pursued by the Dahaka, The Prince, in a desperate move, sought council from the wise old man that had raised him. It is with him that the Prince learns of the existence of The Island of Time - birthplace of the Sands of Time, and governed by the Empress of Time. Thinking only of his survival, the Prince sets sail for the island to prevent the sands from ever being created. His belief is that if the sands are not created then there would be no reason for the Dahaka to chase him. However, many obstacles attempt to prevent the Prince from reaching the island and his goal. First, his ship is attacked by an army led by a mysterious woman in black named Shahdee. During the ensuing combat, she manages to throw him overboard, destroy his ship and kill his entire crew. Luckily, the Prince manages to survive and drifts ashore the Island. Wandering along the massive cliffs, he encounters Shahdee once again, whom he chases deep into the fortress of the island. During his chase, he inadvertently follows her into one of the many time portals in the fortress, which connect the present with the past. Continuing his pursuit into the past, he finds Shahdee trying to murder an unknown woman in red named Kaileena. The Prince engages Shahdee once more in battle, kills her, and saves Kaileena. Denied an audience with the Empress of Time to state his case, the Prince is then faced with the task of activating the two island towers, which in time will open the doors to the Empress' throne room. The Prince eventually succeeds in reaching the throne room only to discover that Kaileena is the Empress of Time. The Empress of Time Kaileena, motivated by the Prince, also attempts to defy her fate. She has seen her doomed position in the timeline - to die at the hands of the Prince. Fulfilling the timeline, the Prince kills Kaileena, not understanding the consequences. Though the Prince believed it was all over, he could not have been more wrong: Kaileena's remains became the Sands of Time itself. Ironically, the Prince's quest was to prevent the Sands from coming to be, it was his own actions that created them, leading him along his destructive path. The Prince, still pursued by the Dahaka, stumbles across a mural which shows the impossible: The tale of the Mask of the Wraith. Changing Fate Using this artifact, the Prince becomes the Sandwraith, and is allowed one last chance to avoid his destiny. In his attempt to ensure that the Sands are never created, the Prince avoids killing Kaileena in the past, planning instead to take her into the present. By doing this, the Sands of Time would not be created in the past, the Maharajah would never find them, and thus the Prince would never open them. Instead, the Prince had resigned Kaileena to what was once his fate, dooming her to the same stalking menace who once chased the Prince. The Prince, in an effort to save Kaileena, then combats the Dahaka and defeats it by stabbing it through the skull with the mystical Water Sword and sends it to the sea below. Return to Babylon After the Dahaka's defeat, together, the Prince and Kaileena set sail for Babylon, finally at peace. However, during his journey home, he had a vision. The Prince saw his great home in flames, an unknown enemy attacking, and his father's crown fall. He had been warned by the old wise man that, "Your journey will not end well. You cannot change your fate. No man can.". Unlike The Prince we are first introduced to in The Sands of Time, The Prince has developed a more violent personality as a result of the events that have transpired. It should also be noted that, based upon examining his facial features, The Prince has suffered from lack of sleep, presumably from being continually hunted by the Dahaka. The Prince starts this journey staring at his reflection in Farah's medallion, the very medallion that he had used to protect himself from death for seven years. Wary of the constant peril he has faced, he looks forward to a glorious return to Babylon with his beautiful companion, Kaileena. Sailing swift and sure to Babylon, his comfortable home was nearly in sight. Now sure he was free of the Dahaka, the Prince dropped the medallion into the sea. However, despite the relative peace the Prince was now experiencing he had caused a greater disturbance to the timeline than he had realised. His sails unfurled in the light wind and the bow of his makeshift boat pitched gracefully over the soft waves that rolled into Babylon's port. Sailing between the massive cliffs that protected his city from the open sea, the stones as old as the world marked the entrance to his home. Babylon and its signature tower appeared before him, but something was wrong. Relief became shock and panic when his small vessel was met not by cheers and the embrace of family, but by fire and arrows. The walls of his homeland had seemingly stretched up against him, vicious and foreign. He was not safe, nor was Kaileena beside him. He came home seeking comfort and found only war, but war with who? The Prince had little time to contemplate this as his ship was destroyed by a catapult. Both the Prince and Kaileena struggled for their lives, clinging to the ships wreckage. They both washed ashore, separated, but alive. When the Prince awakens, he sees soldiers dragging an unconscious Kaileena away. Remembering his vow to protect her, the Prince vigilantly gives chase. The Dark Prince Making his way through the palace, he learns that his enemies' leader is none other than the evil Vizier he believed long dead. He realises that because of his meddling with the timeline, the events of The Sands of Time never happened. The Vizier had never perished at the Prince's hand and he still had his reckless ambitions of immortality. The Prince finally finds Kaileena, she is held captive by the Vizier who plans on murdering her to unleash the Sands of Time. The Prince leaps forward to attack the Vizier but is attacked from behind and wounded by Mahasti, one of the Vizier's lieutenants. Now with the Daggertail Whip embedded in his arm restraining him the Prince is forced to watch as the Vizier, Dagger of Time in hand, murders Kaileena in front of him and unleashes the Sands of Time once more. The promise of power fulfilled, the Vizier stabs himself, gaining immortality and transforming his body into a giant winged creature. The sands, as they had before, sweep across the palace and infect all in their wake. As the terrace begins to collapse, the Prince grabs the dagger and falls into the darkness. When the sands were unleashed the Prince was also infected. However, for a then-unknown reason, the infection progressed much more slowly than in the other victims, giving the Prince the opportunity to grab the Dagger in time to halt (but not turn back) the progression of the infection. Unlike the Vizier's army, whom have all been wholly tainted by the sands, the Prince is still himself; the only initial sign of his infection is his Daggertail wound glowing with the sands. Soon, though, the Prince begins to hear a disembodied voice in his mind. The nameless voice initially acts helpful and guides the Prince, but over the course of the game its criticism becomes less and less constructive. It (eventually) identifies itself as the manifestation of all of the Prince's most dark attributes. This "Dark Prince" constantly taunts as well as advises the Prince but it seems to have motives all its own. During extreme states of emotion, the Prince discovers that the Dark Prince has the power to force a transformation in the Prince's physical body, turning him completely into a sand monster. The Dark Prince implies heavily that, should the Prince's health be exhausted while in this form, then the Dark Prince will gain complete control of the body and Prince's identity. As the Dark Prince, Prince uses the Daggertail Whip in his arm as a weapon and is much stronger and faster. But the corruption of the sands constantly drains his life. It is only through contact with water that the Prince can revert to his normal state. However, after slaying the Vizier and apparently losing the Sands' taint, the Prince encounters the Dark Prince once more, who pulls him into a strange dream-like realm. The Prince chases his dark counterpart down as the shifting landscape changes (shifting to various locations from the past games, such as the magic fountain room from Sands of Time and the ship from Warrior Within). As the Prince chases him, the Dark Prince reveals indirectly that he is all of the Prince's darker elements brought to separate life by the Sands when he resisted direct infection, but that everything that the Dark Prince is was already a part of the Prince before the change--in effect, the prince had two souls inhabiting his body. The Dark Prince intends on distracting the Prince in this world, but he is thwarted again by Farah, who urges the Prince to let go of his hatred and turn away. The Prince ascends a staircase leading into a bright light and the Dark Prince is left behind once and for all, forever alone, afraid, and shouting into oblivion, as the Prince awakens. The Dark Prince made his first appearance in the true ending of Warrior Within which echoes his appearance after the Vizier is killed. He is shown hooded, he picks up the crown and gives his exact line from The Two Thrones: "All that is yours is rightfully mine, and mine, it will be!" The Ultimate Victory As they enter the palace however, the Vizier captures Farah and casts the Prince into the palace's well system (now drained and totally dry). After being in the Dark Prince form for an extended period of time, the Prince finds his father's body. Finally, he realises the truth: he has been childishly running from conflict all this time, instead of dealing with his troubles like a man. Seven years of survival-oriented over-reliance on the sands' ability to turn back time cultivated the habit of erasing his mistakes rather than facing the consequences--the Prince had been hiding from his personal failures rather than accepting that they exist and moving forward. This inner denial, coupled with over exposure to the Sands of Time (and artifacts like the Mask of the Wraith) is what gave birth to the Dark Prince. Coming to grips with this, the Prince takes up his father's sword, which illuminates the darkness, and with his realisation and full acceptance of all his mistakes and their consequences, the Dark Prince's influence over the Prince's body is destroyed and he is able to revert permanently to his normal form at will. The Prince then goes forth to save Farah. After a long fight, the Prince manages to destroy the Vizier with the Dagger of Time. As he goes to recover his father's crown, however, the Prince sees the Dark Prince before him. What follows is a battle in the Prince's mind between himself and the Dark Prince. The fight drags on until Farah urges the Prince to let go of his anger. He leaves, banishing the Dark Prince forever from his mind and returning to the waking world. As they look out over Babylon, Farah asks the Prince how he really knew her name; he responds by telling her the tale from the very beginning, bringing the story full circle. Gallery Image:Prince of Persia Warrior Within (3).jpg|The Prince from Warrior Within Image:Pop214rg4.jpg|The Prince is angry Image:POP3 Prince.jpg|The Prince crying??? Image:Prince0.jpg|The Prince from Two Thrones Image:Prince000.jpg|The Prince with Daggertail Image:Newprince0.jpg|Concept art for the upcoming game Image:Newprince00.jpg|More concept art for the next Prince of Persia game Category: Characters